It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas
by Tressa
Summary: It's Christmas time and Relena has only one person on her mind. 1+R It's my first 1+R fic, so be gentle


Title: It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas  
Author: Tressa  
Rating: PG  
Summery: Relena thinks about Heero as Christmas draws close.  
Warning: Slight OOC for Heero  
Authors note: Yeah, yeah. I know that this story has probably been done a billion times. Well, I  
thought I'd take a crack at it. Here we go!  
  
Relena Darlian hung the last ornament on tree and smiled to herself as the lights reflected off the  
glasses filled with champagne. It was Christmas and all the stuffy politicians and other sorts were  
here at this Christmas party her assistants had planned. Walking around with a fake smile, she  
greeted each member of the party graciously and spoke with them in an adult fashion. Zechs  
Marquis stood with Lucrezia Noin as they listened to a man who seemed to very animated talker  
by the way he was flinging his hands about. People stopped and talked to her, but the  
conversations were light as though they were forced more then anything else.  
  
"Miss Darlian," a stuffy female politician called from across the room. Relena tried her hardest  
not to blow out her breath and scream at the top of her lungs. Plastering on another fake smile,  
she waited patiently for the woman to cross the masses. But it was only as she closed in did  
Relena see the young man she was dragging behind her.  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, I am Lady Fitzgerald. This is my son, Darien. Darien, dear, this  
is Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian."  
  
Relena inwardly blanched. What was this lady trying to do? Marry her son off? Nodding politely  
at the both of them, she prayed silently for some time of interruption. Unfortunately, none came.  
  
"Darien here is nineteen years old," Lady Fitzgerald commented, holding Relena's arm. "He's to  
be the heir to my fortune when I pass on."  
  
Relena nodded. "Well, let's hope he doesn't have to collect that fortune soon." They laughed,  
oblivious to the fact Relena was trying to get them to leave her alone. She had never wished ill  
fortune on anyone, but at this moment, she hoped Mr. Darien would collect his fortune this  
minute.  
  
"Now, Relena, dear, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm seventeen years old, Lady."  
  
"Ahh, perfect age. You know, Darien, that's how old your father and I were when we married."  
  
"Lady Fitzgerald, if you would excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Relena attempted  
to step away, but the Lady's hand prevented her from leaving.   
  
"Nonsense, there is a beautiful song coming on. Why don't you dance with Darien?"  
  
The whole time, Relena had managed to avoid looking at Darien's face. Too bad she couldn't  
continue to avoid it. He grabbed her hand and led out onto the floor where others had gathered  
and held her close. A little to close for Relena's comfort. Looking into his eyes, she saw  
kindness and maturity that she didn't expect to see. At least not after she had met his mother.   
But there was something missing. Something that didn't quite catch her fancy.  
  
"You know, when the news reports rave about your beauty, they weren't kidding. In fact, I think  
they understated it."  
  
"Why thank you," she responded forcibly. "If you don't mind me asking, does you mother always  
try to marry you off like that?"  
  
He shook his head as he spun her. "Just when it comes to girls she thinks are perfect, that's all."  
  
Relena blushed at the comment, but didn't let it sink any further. They spun around again and she  
glanced out the window. There was snow and there were trees. All of sudden, a figure appeared  
in the window and Relena almost tripped over her feet. She gasped and ignoring Darien's  
concerned questions, rushed out of the room and into the cold.  
  
"Heero! Heero, where are you!" She approached the window where she had seen him, only to  
find a set of footprints and nothing more.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Heero Yuy trudged up the long driveway to the house where Relena lived. After all this time, he  
wasn't sure whether or not she would accept him back into her life. He had threatened her,  
attempted to shoot her, then preceded to protect her, a promise that he had yet to break. It had,  
in fact, been good that he had been away from her. It allowed him to think about what he was  
trying to get himself into. She could never care about him the way he wanted her too. She was  
way out of his league. A princess by birth, a Queen by pressure, and Foreign Minister by choice  
and loyalty. He was nothing more then a soldier, a boy who's childhood was taken from him  
before he had a chance to live it. A Perfect Soldier. They had nothing in common. However, a  
voice in the back of his head told him that he needed to see her and get these feelings out. Even if  
she did reject him, he would have the burden he put on himself removed and he could continue to  
fight with out it being in the way? Would he protect her if she did reject him? Possibly, she was  
still vital to the peace of the colonies and the earth. Eventually, he found himself standing at the  
door to the mansion. Inside, he could hear laughing and talking along with music and  
occasionally singing. Curious as to what was taking place, he walked to a window and peered  
inside. As he had predicted, there were people there. His eyes narrowed when he saw Zechs, but  
softened ever so slightly when Relena finally came into view.  
  
"Relena." She was dressed in a spotless white dress that ended at her feet. Sleeveless and a tight  
bodice, it made her appear the angel he believed her to be. Her hair was styled like it always was,  
but was held up by a pure white ribbon. The view then was spoiled by a stuffy looking woman  
and her mannequin son. They talked and he could see the pain on Relena's face. It was obvious  
she didn't like these people. But the pain was nothing compared to what happened next. The  
man grabbed her hand and led out onto the dance floor. He was nice, at least judging by the way  
Relena was acting. Her body language gave away her true feelings, or at least he thought they  
did. He was ready to leave when they spun and Relena looked out the window. His eyes met  
with hers and her mouth opened in shock. Discourage that he had been discovered spying, he  
quickly left his position and hid on the other side of the house. A few minutes later, Relena exited  
the building and hurried out, calling his name. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. She  
looked comfortable with that guy and he didn't want to ruin anything they had going.   
  
"Heero! Heero, where are you?"  
  
He closed his eyes and didn't answer. It was too much. Too much for even his superior mind to  
comprehend. These feelings he was feeling were new. Heck, the thought of feeling was new to  
him. He should've been grateful that he was starting to become what other's called human and  
maybe, deep inside, he was. But as he hid behind the wall listening to Relena call his name, he  
wondered if it was safer to throw up the shields and just leave. He stared down at his hands, his  
hands that held the present he had bought for her. It wasn't anything big, just a small thin bracelet  
he had found in a jewelry shop. But he thought it would look perfect on her wrist.   
  
"Heero, I know you're out there, now please come out?"  
  
I wish I could, Relena, he thought. I wish I could. She could never love him. She believed in  
peace and he was war. It was as simple as that. Wrapping his long jacket around his body, he  
began the long walk the other direction to the road.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Relena?" Forgetting that he was trying to sneak away, he turned on his heel to see her running  
through the snow towards him. He stood there, not moving. "Relena, it's cold. Get back inside  
with your friends."  
  
She gave him a look that plainly said, you know too well, Heero Yuy, that those are not my  
friends. "I can't. Not while you're out here in the cold."  
  
"That's never bothered me before," he answered. But he followed her inside anyway. To  
everyone else, he must have seemed out of place, with his khaki cargo pants and white long  
sleeved t-shirt. His long olive green trench coat finished the ensemble, bringing a stark contrast to  
the penguin costumes all the other men were wearing. The guy Relena was dancing with earlier  
approached them, smiling at her like he was her best friend or something.  
  
"Miss Relena, would you mind if I had this dance?"  
  
Heero stepped back to allow her to go, but was pulled forward by Relena.   
  
"Actually, Mr. Fitzgerald, this is my date for the night. Darien Fitzgerald, this is Heero Yuy.   
Heero, this is Darien Fitzgerald."  
  
Neither man was willing to shake hands or even acknowledge each other's existence. Heero  
glared at the other man. Darien must have not noticed, he most likely didn't because he was  
staring at Relena the entire time.   
  
"Well, maybe later then," he mumbled, then left.  
  
If Heero was the smiling type, he would've smiled. Instead, he allowed himself a small smirk.   
The idiot was gone. Relena turned to face him, her eyes sparkling. "Heero, I got you a present.   
I hope you don't mind."  
  
Shaking his head, he pulled the small parcel out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Actually, I  
got a present for you as well." He watched as her small delicate hands took the box from his  
hands and slowly began to unwrap it.   
  
"It is okay that I open it, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course." He could feel joy that he had never felt before as she removed the paper and opened  
the box. "I know it's not much, but . . ."  
  
"Oh Heero," she breathed. "It's beautiful. It's absolutely beautiful." Ever so carefully, she  
removed the thin bracelet from it's home and held it out for him. He took it from her fingers and  
clipped it around her wrist. She held her wrist up in the air and allowed it the glisten in the light.   
Then, to his surprise, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. He stood  
there, not sure what to do. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and returned it.   
As soon as she let go, she smiled again, this time it was mischievous. "Heero, we're under the  
mistletoe."  
  
"And that means?" He didn't know anything about this traditions. They were things that weren't  
necessary to his missions, therefore, they weren't necessary to learn.  
  
"You have to kiss me."  
  
The perfect soldier wasn't afraid of much. But something to this caliber scared him. His eyes  
widened as Relena stood on her tiptoes and leaned in to kiss him. Her petal soft lips touched his  
briefly, but it was enough to send a shock through his body. There was that feeling again, the one  
he always felt when he would see her. She returned to her previous position and looked at him.   
Heero couldn't control his actions any longer. His mind and body finally gave in to feelings he  
had buried deep inside of himself and had almost forgotten. Pulling her close, he pressed his lips  
to hers and kissed her with such intensity, he never knew he could do this. He was so wrapped up  
in this miraculous time, he could barely hear people whispering and Zechs yelling.  
  
"Yuy! Get your lips off of my sister!"  
  
"Zechs, calm down. It was bound to happen. Relena isn't a little girl anymore."  
  
"Noin, get me my gun."  
  
"Zechs. . ."  
  
When he finally released Relena, he glared at the others surrounding him. Privately, he was glad  
that Darien guy was gawking. It made the kiss even better.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Heero."  
  
"Ai shiteru, Relena."  
  
Finis  
  
Okay, that wasn't the best thing I ever wrote. And I usually don't write romances, so this was a  
big stretch for me. R&R, please.  



End file.
